girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucas Friar/@comment-4460752-20150514141352/@comment-5817180-20150519065943
"Riley's feelings for Lucas are nothing more than an infantile crush based solely on his good looks. Maya is into his character. Rucas is superficial. That's why I hate it when the Rucas bandwagon says, "Rucas is the new CORPANGA." The closest ship to Corpanga in this show is Filey, because they have a history. There's also the whole weird first kiss, the spear carrier in the play, etc. But the bottom line is that Filey and Lucaya have something Rucas and Joshaya don't: substance. Joshaya and Rucas are fleeting; the other two are lifetimes. " As I have said to others, you are likely blinded by Shipping Goggles, in other words you cannot see past the idea of a perfect relationship you have created in your head for Maya and Lucas. Maya and Lucas may have somewhat similar pasts, but why does that mean that they cannot just be friends, and that they absolutely have to understand each other? And what makes you see something in "Filey", when in truth, there has been very, very little interaction between them with regards to a "romantic" relationship, and if there is anything, it seems quite superficial on Farkle's side. In fact, Farkle and Maya have had much, much more romantic tension between them (though it isn't saying a whole lot). With regards to you supporting a relationship between Maya and Lucas, why exactly do you? For one thing, there has been literally NO romantic interaction or real, genuine flirting between them at all, whatsoever, only what "lucaya" fans have interpreted as meaning something, despite having very little meaning at all in reality (and yes, all other ships in this wiki, and the world, are guilty of this same thing). It seems to me that you have created the idea of a perfect relationship between them in your head, without regards to even the possibility that Riley and Lucas's relationship could go deeper than you think, caused due to you thinking they belong together, and fail to see any logic. I don't ship anyone from any show. I abhor shipping of any kind. I am instead interested in the logic of a relationship, why it would or would not be logicial. Your idea of a perfect relationship between them obscures you from logic. If you used logic, you'd see that there is, A, little reason why Lucas would like Maya (she's too dark for him, among other things, and he clearly doesn't want to revert back to his past self, but Riley is plenty light enough for him), and that ultimately, we don't even know the reasons Lucas and Riley like each other, but they are clearly shown not to be superficial. B, a lucas and maya relationship would fall apart almost immediately. They'd constantly fight, more than they would if just friends, and would fall apart just like Sam and Freddie on Icarly did, with Riley having to contantly intervene (when she isn't bawling her eyes out over the fact that her best friend and the guy she liked betrayed her). Ultimately, it wouldn't be a healthy relationship. I know it is tough to understand that logically, a relationship between them would be illogical and wouldn't work, but remember that not all do. As much as we all hate to admit it, Shawn and Angela were bound to fail eventually, it was only a matter of when. It just didn't work, because they are incompatible. As for Riley and Lucas, nobody has actually revealed the real reason they like each other, but I highly doubt it is superficial, especially given the fact the writers have said we'll find out why, and because Lucas doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd like a girl simply for her superficial qualities, and seeing as how Riley is the daughter of Cory and Topanga themselves, I doubt she'd be in it only for superficial qualities as well, especially given Girl Meets The Secret of Life, where Riley was shown upset because she feared what she knew about Lucas was wrong. Does this seem like a superficial relationship to you? Again, I don't ship anyone at all ever, just observe and use logical thinking.